Everybody Is Dancing
by Melysande
Summary: Written for the 2014 CMDA Secret Santa exchange. It provides one possible outcome ( of many ) in Melysande's universe, but does not predict future I Shall Endure series events. What happens when Queen Elin insists her grandfather dance at her mother's wedding. Neither Kira or Elyssa saw this before posting since I completed it moments before it was due! All errors are mine.


**DISCLAIMER: **I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

**SPOILERS:** I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**A/N: **Written for the 2014 CMDA Secret Santa exchange. My first time and thanks to Caraine for suggesting I join in. It provides one possible outcome ( of many ) in Melysande's universe, but does not predict future I Shall Endure series events. What happens when Queen Elin insists her grandfather Kira or Elyssa saw this before posting since I completed it moments before it was due! Any errors are mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Everybody Is Dancing<strong>

"You should ask her to dance."

Loghain Mac Tir, General of Fereldan's armies, turned in surprise. "Anora?" He grunted and turned back to survey the gardens at Gwaren House. After the Blight, the trees and bushes destroyed during the Battle of Denerim had been gradually replanted. A simple garden had replaced the ponds, grassy plots, flowering bushes and grand old trees. Even in its simple state, it continued to offer a quiet retreat. He realized his daughter still stood beside him.

"Shouldn't you be dancing with your new husband? I did my duty. I danced with you. Everyone has seen me. You don't expect me to dance with Fergus too."

"Father. Everybody is dancing. It's a lovely wedding dinner." Anora sighed. _No reasoning with him when he's in this mood_. "I thought perhaps you would dance with Elin before she takes her leave. You did promise and it's getting late."

"I did promise her a dance didn't I? I must obey my Queen," Loghain smiled, "and her mother. Lead on, Your Majesty."

Shaking her head, Anora led Loghain back to the Great Hall. On the dais, Queen Elin, all of five years and five months old, blond and regally sleepy, sat next to her new step-father giggling.

"Father, who did you think I meant," Anora asked.

"What? No one."

"Liar. Has one of the ladies caught your eye?"

"No, Anora," Brow furrowed, he gave her what she called his _almost glare_. "It's been twenty years. I have a simple life. I'm just a soldier. Why would I complicate it?"

"Why indeed." Anora sighed. "Ask Elin to dance. She's danced with Fergus, Arl Nathaniel and even Warden Liam, but you're the one she's been asking for."

Loghain walked to the low dais and bowed to his grand-daughter. "Your Majesty, may I have the pleasure of the next dance?"

"Granpa! Yes, of course. I've been waiting for you to ask."

Queen Elin, daughter of the late King Cailan and now Dowager Queen Anora, stepped gracefully off the dais and took Loghain's arm. They joined a circle of dancers for a _ronde_, the dancers hopping, clapping and twirling around their partners as they moved around the circle. In their colorful silks and samites, the dancers presented a kaleidoscope whirling around the center of the great hall. The light silks of the ladies gowns swirled, their long sleeves with their contracting lining adding to the kaleidoscope. The men wore heavier samite doublets and tabards. Still silk, the twill weave of the samite had more body. Slits allowed lighter, contrasting silk to puff through sleeves and shoulders. The nobility loved to take advantage of short Fereldan summers to wear the fashions of Antiva and the northern Marches instead of wool and fur.

Tall for age, the queen, partnering with her grandfather, followed the steps as well as the older couples. Elin had paid attention to her dancing master and learned several court dances. Fergus had helped, spending hours practicing with her. Anora suspected that Fergus found being with Elin easier, than if she had been a boy. Fewer reminders of Oren.

"One more, Granpa, please."

"Andraste's Grace, Elin, you'll tire me out!"

Elin squinted, lips pursed.

_She looks just like Anora._ Loghain stifled a chuckle.

"You spar and ride every day, granpa. You can dance one more time with me."

"Yes, I do. One more and then we take a rest. I'll see you to your seat."

"And get me a hypocras?"

"A fruit drink, Your Majesty."

Loghain led the young queen back to her seat when the Remigold ended."

"Granpa, will you do me a favor?"

Loghain's eyes narrowed_. It's never a good thing when her mother uses that tone of voice_. "Yes, of course Your Majesty."

Elin motioned him closer and whispered, "Will you ask Nana Eleanor to dance? She danced with Papa Fergus, but not with anyone else." Elin looked at Eleanor Cousland, who sat on Fergus' left side talking with Arlessa Philippa Howe. "Uncle Nathaniel asked her. So did Warden Liam, but she always said no."

"What makes you think she'll say yes to me?"

"I just think she will." Elin stated.

"As you wish, Your Majesty, I'll ask her, but let me get you that drink first, as I promised." Loghain brought Elin the promised fruit drink and then looked for Teyrna Eleanor, but found she had gone. He moved along the table and bowed to Arlessa Howe.

"Her Majesty sent you looking for Teyrna Eleanor?" Pippa asked covering her smile with a hand holding a lace kerchief.

"I take it I'm not the first."

"She sent Nate and Warden Liam earlier. Apparently Eleanor told her she liked to dance." Pippa's smile faded. "She said she needed some time. Sometimes happy events make her miss the ones that aren't here." Pippa's smile faded, "but, I think you can understand that. I don't know where she went, General."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The Gwaren House library opened onto a small balcony which overlooked the gardens. Eleanor had escaped the crowds below as soon as Queen Elin had taken her leave. She would have to return. Afterall, it was her son, the Teyrn of Highever, Fergus Cousland, who had married the Dowager Queen today.

This close to Summerday, roses bloomed, climbing a south facing brick wall and spreading between groomed pathways. Eleanor Cousland leaned on the stone railing of the balcony and smiled. _ I remember planting those with Anora after her mother died. She brought some from Gwaren and I brought cuttings from Highever. How fitting that seems today._ Music drifted up from the great hall below, its doors open to the courtyard in the warm Cloudreach day.

Eleanor tried to recall the last time she had been here. _Had it been before King died? Most likely_. After Anora became queen, her father held few gatherings here. He had been gone for two years and been obsessed with Orlesian plots after his return. Could it have been eight years? She smiled recalling happier times before King Maric's death. Before...well the Blight and all that went along with that horrific year.

Now her son, Fergus, the Teyrn of Highever and Regent to Queen Elin Theirin celebrated his marriage to the other Regent, Dowager Queen Anora Mac Tir in the great hall below. It had taken some time for their attraction to blossom. Or perhaps, she thought, for them to allow it to blossom. Between rebuilding Ferelden, as regents to the child queen, and mourning spouses, the two had nurtured their long friendship, but ignored the dormant attraction of their youth. Eleanor did not know what had changed last autumn, but whatever had happened, the two announced their betrothal at Satinalia.

At a very public wedding that morning, most of Denerim had crowded the rebuilt Chantry and it's square to cheer the popular regents and their young queen. A small, at least by royal standards, quiet celebration followed at Anora's childhood home. Teyrn Cauthrien had kindly offered the Gwaren House Great Hall for the celebration. Large enough however, that Eleanor had felt the need to escape.

"May I join you?"

Eleanor Cousland looked up in surprise. She thought her escape from the festivities had gone unnoticed. Loghain Mac Tir, stood in the doorway, looking relaxed and as happy as she had seen him in years. He carried two glasses.

"I suspected you might be here. I thought you might enjoy a glass of wine."

Eleanor accepted the drink and motioned for Loghain to join her at the stone railing.

Eleanor nodded toward the gardens below. "The gardens look lovely. They've been well cared for since Cauthrien moved in. She's done well as Teyrna."

"It was kind of her to offer the house for the wedding," Loghain said. "Anora wanted a quiet celebration, not a formal palace event. She thought the Chantry service would suffice as a public event."

"Most of the nobility and banns stay in their own halls for Summerday. Her timing, as always, is impeccable. Summerday is not a time for travel or the city. They stay home to celebrate the marriages of their own family and retainers."

Loghain laughed. "She does. And, while she may be Queen Dowager now, she still gets what she wants, most of the time."

Eleanor chuckled. "I think your grand-daughter may change that as she gets older. She certainly has a blend of her parents' qualities - Cailan's charm, Anora's persistence and the intelligence of both."

"Speaking of Elin, she the one that sent me searching for you. She said I should dance with you again. She remembered you said you loved dancing…that one dance was never enough. I'm afraid she's asked for a report in the morning."

"Seriously?" Eleanor laughed. "Maker, I don't even remember saying that, although it's true." Her smile faded. "It's been years since I danced. Not since...well, a long time."

"I don't pretend to have the grace and charm he did, but I can manage, if you would humor her."

"I've danced with you more than once in my life, Loghain Mac Tir. You've always danced quite well, as you did earlier. And she is the queen. I suppose she'll command it, if we don't volunteer."

He chuckled. "She will. Or resist going to bed, until we do. That will displease Anora, an even more daunting reason to comply."

The leaned on the railing in companionable silence.

"Indulge me, Loghain."

A corner of his mouth quirked. "I'm afraid to say yes, Ellie."

She laughed. "I never asked you before, but why did you never remarry? I know Anora wanted you to."

"Why haven't you?' He asked gruffly, immediately regretting it.

"I'm old, for one," she replied sharply. Softening her tone, she added, "There seem to be fewer men around of a certain age. You were not so old, when Celia died. More importantly, you had no heir for Gwaren, with Anora betrothed to Cailan."

"I suppose I wanted to marry someone I liked, someone I could care for, if not love. A companion and a partner. Do better than I did with Celia."

"And no one fit that?"

"No. I couldn't imagine a young girl." He laughed. "Maric suggested your daughter, in fact. I couldn't see marrying a girl I considered a niece."

"Yes, I knew about that. I thought it might be a good idea. Better than the Orlesian marriage Cailan wanted for her."

Loghain's eyebrow rose. "Now that is a surprise."

"I knew it might be awkward. You would have both adjusted."

"I should have been more concerned about Gwaren, you're right, but it's in good hands now. Teyrna Cauthrien cares for the land and its people. She's appreciated your help."

"It's been a pleasure. It's keeps me busy and...well I prefer Denerim and trips to Gwaren and my relations in Cumberland to long stays in Highever. I still can't quite keep the images away. At least Fergus was spared that night, although he said that perhaps his imaginings are worse." Her brow furrowed as she stared into the distance. "So, there was no one who attracted your attentions."

Loghain tilted his head, smiling slightly. "There was one, but she was...unavailable." His laugh sounded more like a cough. "I seem to find unavailable women more attractive." He frowned. "How do you do this? You know I've had longer conversations with you over the years than with anyone else, except Anora."

"I'm charming and intelligent?"

He laughed. "Well, definitely that."

"Is this woman still unavailable?"

"What? Oh. Why would you ask that? I am old and not particularly…." He shrugged. "I was never liked, so I suppose no longer respected would be the description? Nor am I Teyrn. I'm just the General, rebuilding Ferelden's army under the very watchful eyes of my daughter and your son. Coordinating with the Grey Wardens to ensure the darkspawn don't resurface after the Blight and the aftermath in Amaranthine."

"I just wondered. I must admit, I never noticed you paying attention to anyone."

"No? I doubt you or the person in question noticed."

Eleanor brow furrowed as she stared into the garden, clearly deep in thought.

"Maker's Toenails, you're as bad as Anora. You're going to push until you figure it out aren't you?"

Eleanor laughed. "You're an attractive man, Loghain Mac Tir. You always have been and still are. I think you underestimate your appeal."

"Until I open my mouth," he grumbled.

"Not Cauthrien?"

"No!" He sighed. "She's a friend and protégé, but that's all."

Eleanor huffed in annoyance. "I can't think of any women you were close to besides my daughter, Anora and….me."

Loghain faint flush caused her eyebrows to raise. "Loghain?"

"You certainly were not available."

"No, I wasn't, but…." She smiled. "I am now."

"Ellie, I'm no competition for Bryce. He was a good man, the best. I'm...not. Not a good man at all."

She placed her hand on his arm. "He was a good man, but he was not perfect. We don't know how he would have reacted to all that happened during the Blight year. We do know he, both of us, made mistakes, particularly with King Cailan."

"We know he didn't conspire with Orlais."

"We do. Nor was he influenced by Tevinter blood mages."

Loghain sighed. "That's not an excuse!"

"Maybe not an excuse, but it's a cause for your behavior. It's in the past. We all need to move forward. Elin has a country to rebuild."

"Ellie…."

She smiled, her hand still on his forearm and her shoulder leaning against his. "I always valued our friendship." She smiled, one side of her mouth quirking higher than the other. It reminded him of the young archer he had met during the Rebellion. "At our age, there are very few with whom we can share memories. Perhaps we should spend more time together sharing them and supporting our children?"

Loghain's grey eyes stared into her green ones for a moment, before he cupped her cheek and leaned down to kiss her." She responded, the kiss deepening, until they broke away, breathless.

Laughing, Eleanor took his arm. "I'll take that as a yes, Loghain? We can start by indulging Her Majesty and dancing together. Tomorrow, I think you can take me riding."


End file.
